A Soldier's Strife
by el camaron pelao
Summary: Not all Military Police soldiers join for a life of luxury and job security, some join to serve the people and others, well, others join with their own personal agendas to fulfill. Takes place during Attack on Titan: Before The Fall.
1. Chapter 1

"Little bird little bird, oh how I'm so jealous of you little bird," the woman gazed up at the sky while enjoying an apple atop the rooftop.

"Jackie! Yo Jackie! I know you're up there!" a voice called up the side of the building.

Jackie groaned and peered over the edge. "What?"

"What do you mean ' _what'_! Break's over! Put your jacket back on, we've got work to do!"

Jackie glanced at her Military Police jacket before peering over the edge again.

"I can't hear you Roy. You've gotta come up here if you want to speak to me!" and with that she went back to gazing up at the sky and its late afternoon hues. She completely disregarded the noises along the side of the building until she spotted a leg hooking over. "Ah Roy, what brings you up here?" she grinned.

"That's _Squad Leader_ to you," Roy tried to regain his breath while crawling to where she was seated. "Damn how do you get up here so easily?"

"I love to climb," Jackie shrugged.

"But must you climb everything?"

"It's quieter where people can't reach me. Plus, I have a better view of everything."

"I suppose I can't argue with you there," he took in the view. "But you can't stay up here forever, we've got work to do. The last thing we need is the Captain on our asses."

Jackie scoffed, "She's been on my ass ever since I got transferred here to Shiganshina, so really, what would be new?"

"Well maybe if you'd learn to control that damn smartass mouth of yours many things could and _would_ be avoided," Roy gently tugged at her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged him off, finishing up her apple before reaching for her jacket and sword. "We've got work to do."

* * *

Jackie yawned into her hand after hours of doing mostly nothing. It was the Military Police so it wasn't like _anyone_ did anything but still.

"Working the charts today Jackie?" a merchant greeted with a smile as he stopped his cart for routine inspection at the gate.

"Mr. Newell," Jackie waved as she hopped down from the crates she was sitting on. "As you can see," she held up the clipboard with a grin.

"I thought you were on tax collection?"

"Last minute change of plans. Annoying but I've got no say," she shrugged. "I'm just a soldier who does what she's told to do."

"But even then…" Mr. Newell gave her a sly grin.

Jackie smirked with a finger to her lips. "Shh, you're gonna get me in trouble."

"Aha, sorry sorry," Mr. Newell returned the smirk as Jackie and the rest of her squad performed their inspection. He patiently waited off to the side as the soldiers quickly did their work, it was all routine after all. But there was one thing he couldn't help but notice… "Where's Roy?"

"He was dragged off not too long ago for some business that needed to be taken care of. Whatever that is," Jackie answered as she approached for Mr. Newell to sign the form.

"Could it have something to do with that rising smoke from within the district?"

Jackie's eyes narrowed. That was something she'd been keeping her eyes on. Normally when there was a controlled trash burning, a memo would be sent out as to not cause alarm among the soldiers. But as far as Jackie and her fellow squad members were concerned, they had yet to receive any memo. Either this was an illegal trash burning, or something was actually on fire.

"H-Hey, that smoke cloud is getting bigger, don't you think?" one of the squad members pointed up at the cloud nervously.

"Look it's Roy!" someone pointed out as said man ran towards his squad.

"Roy you alright? You're out of breath," another offered him water.

"Western quadrant…" Gulp. "… of Sector 6…" Gulp. "…a fire has broken out."

"What?! How?" were among the questions the squad members were throwing at their officer.

" _Gah_ ," Roy wiped his chin of any water. "We don't know yet. All we know is that the fire is relatively small but it's spreading. Adame, Ulman, you're coming with me. Per orders of Captain Bernhart, incoming commercial traffic is to be redirected to MP HQ for inspection. The streets might get crowded and the last thing we need are people in a panic because they can't move. Everyone understand?"

"Yes sir!" they all saluted and took up their roles.

"Jackie, I want you up on the rooftops. Get a better view for evacuating the area," Roy ordered.

"Don't slip and fall Adame. That's the last thing we would need in this situation," Ulman grinned.

"Up yours Ulman," Jackie smirked as she split from the men to scale the nearest building.

She had a clear view of everything as she approached the smoke. The growing blaze wasn't that off from the canal so she was certain some pumps were being employed. She could also see many squads closing off the area and aiding in precautionary evacuation efforts.

Judging by the way the fire was growing, she was certain the building was beyond saving. An entire side was up in flames. They would have to mind the other buildings as they allowed this one to burn to the ground.

"Adame! Evacuations?" Ulman called up to her.

"Y-Yeah!" Jackie snapped out of her thought. "The area's already been closed off! Just need to move the people!" she called down to him.

He nodded as he assisted in evacuating the people all the while keeping everyone calm and under control despite the fact that there was a growing blaze right behind them.

Jackie scurried down to aid as well.

They went building to building, floor to floor, room to room, to make sure everyone got out safely.

By the time Jackie and Ulman finished with their area, Captain Bernhart had showed up and took command as the reports of the completed evacuations came in. All that was left was the blaze.

"And how's fire control coming along?" she questioned one of her officers.

"Area control is going well but the building itself will be lost."

"I see," she nodded.

"Ulman," Jackie nudged his side with her elbow. "Where's Roy? I don't see him."

"I… uhmm…" Ulman looked around, "Don't know."

Jackie was beginning to get a bad feeling.

It only got worse at the sound of glass shattering…. The fire was beginning to blow out the windows…

Without even realizing, she slowly made her way over to the building. Some of the soldiers looked panicked.

"What's going on?" she questioned one that had ash smudges on his face.

"It's Roy! We ran back in because a child was left behind but the windows shattering caused a backdraft and we got separated! He was near a staircase so I thought he had made it out before me but no one has seen him and we can't go back in through the front!"

"And the child?!"

"I had him. He's safe- Hey! Where're you going!" he called out as Jackie ran off.

Ulman looked around for any signs of Jackie or Roy as the captain shouted orders to those in the vicinity.

"H-Hey! Is that…" someone pointed up at the figure atop a building.

"What is she doing…"

"Don't tell me…"

"Captain it's Adame!"

"JACKIE!" Ulman called out as he tried to push through the soldiers but it was too late. She had drawn her sword and broken into a sprint.

She sprinted along the rooftops before taking a giant leap into the blaze. With a slash of her sword, she shattered a third story window and rolled into a hallway. She sprung back up but only succeeded in making herself dizzy.

"ADAME!"

"Shit, need to find Roy," she coughed and squinted. She had to work fast. With the smoke and heat, it was hot and suffocating, not to mention blinding. She stayed as close to the floor as possible, tolerating the heat, and using her jacket sleeve as best a filter as she could.

She kicked down door after door until by some miracle she found him on her fourth try.

"Roy!" she ran over to him.

He was trapped under a bookshelf.

This area was in slight better condition but it only took a second for that to change.

"J-Jackie," he struggled to raise his arm.

"Shh-shhh, I'll get you out!" her eyes scanned the shelf, looking for the best way to free him.

"N-No," he coughed. "Jackie," he pointed to the bed in the corner.

"W-What?" she looked at him then the bed. He continued to point at the mass on it so she went over to inspect and gasped at what she found. "Oh my god."

"Get her out first," Roy coughed.

There was no room for hesitation. Jackie threw her jacket off and covered the terrified child.

"It's going to be okay, I'm getting you out now," she assured as she tried to figure a way out. She couldn't use the stairs and she couldn't use the way she had come from. She needed to make a new way. That's when she realized that this window was still intact.

90 seconds.

That's all the time she would have.

She took as deep a breath she could muster and firmly gripped her sword.

"Watch your head Roy!" she warned as she shattered the window. The sudden draft blew her back but she bounced right up and went to the child.

"ADAME!"

"JACKIE!"

"ARE YOU THERE!"

"OVER HERE!"

Carrying the little girl, she peered over the window despite the flowing draft and felt the biggest relief as a life net had been set out.

"SHE'S GOT A KID!"

"WE'RE READY!"

"You're going to be alright," Jackie held the little girl close to her. "I'm going to drop you but the soldiers down there are going to catch you, okay?"

Feeling the little nudge against her shoulder, she took that as her cue and dropped the little girl out the window.

"JACKIE, WE GOT HER!"

"SHE'S SAFE!"

"Thank god," Jackie sighed before turning her attention back to Roy.

There was no way around it, she was going to have to try and lift the shelf.

Gripping it as best she could, she used all her might to try to lift it while Roy struggled to wiggle himself free.

"Hurry it's getting hotter!"

"This. Is. Fucking. HEAVY!" she gritted.

"You idiot why'd you come back in the first place!"

"Because I… didn't want… to be… the one… to tell your hot wife… her dumbass husband… died… trying to be a HERO!" she raised it more. "I know they'd make ME do it!"

"You idiot," he couldn't help the small smile as he struggled to free himself. "Almost there!" he encouraged as he freed one leg then finally the other. With all the adrenaline coursing he tried to stand but fell back down in pain.

"Roy!"

"I'm fine I'm fine! Just some sudden pain that got me by surprise! C'mon!"

Ulman watched in anticipation as the windows from the third floor were beginning to blow out. The fire was spreading to where Jackie was and there was nothing he could do except wait for her and Roy to come out.

"THERE!"

"SHE'S GOT ROY!"

"JUMP DOWN!"

Roy looked as though he could barely hook his legs over the window. Jackie was helping him sit on the sill. Confusion washed over him as she disappeared from sight. Next thing he knew, Roy was in the air with Jackie's arms around his waist.

…Did she just… did she just tackle him out the window?

Unorthodox but effective.

"WE GOT THEM!" the soldiers called out as they quickly moved them away from the burning building.

They finally set them down a few blocks away.

"Clear out!" Captain Bernhart ordered as a crowd of soldiers had gathered around the two.

"Let them breathe!" Ulman pushed through. "Roy, Jackie, you alright?"

Despite their persistent coughing they nodded.

"Ah! Here!" he and another soldier offered them their canteens.

"Thanks-" Jackie shifted to sit up when her face suddenly made contact with the net covered ground followed by a stinging, burning pain in her hands and arms.

"Hey you alright?!" Ulman helped her sit up.

Jackie looked at her hands held out in front of her. "My hands are burnt... They just gave out and I didn't realize."

"I can't even imagine the amount of adrenaline coursing through you for you to pull off what you just did," he helped her sip from the canteen as a cart finally arrived to take them to go get treated.

"Ulman, _I_ don't even know what I just did," she gave him a look as she and Roy were transported for treatment. "Later," she waved at him.

"Hey Jackie," Roy looked at her. "Can I tell my wife _I_ saved _you_?"

Jackie smirked. "Sure."

"You're the best," he gave her a pat on the shoulder, happy to be alive.

* * *

 **A/N: first attempt at writing! please let us know what you think! very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie stirred in her sleep. It felt as if someone was running their fingers through her hair. It reminded her of…

She slowly opened her eyes and looked over at the voluptuous woman sitting next to her bed reading a book.

She was right.

"Mavis," she nearly croaked, not realizing how parched her throat was.

"Ah, you're awake!" Mavis set the book down and handed Jackie a glass of water.

Jackie flinched as she sat up. She looked at her bandaged hands and arms and felt the bandages wrapped around her forehead and the small one on her cheek.

"Nothing serious on your face just lots of handiwork done by glass that was thoroughly cleaned out last night. Your arms, hands, and fingers will remain wrapped due to their current sensitivity. But most importantly…" Mavis gripped Jackie's thigh causing her to spit the water out and groan out in pain. "You've got a minor to moderate tear in your leg."

"I'm pretty sure it's moderate now," Jackie flinched as she wiped the dripping water from her chin.

"How could you be so reckless?! Did your own safety ever cross your mind?!"

"If you came to scold me then I'm sure it's something you could have done any other day," Jackie stared at red eyes similar to her own.

Mavis sighed, "This was a really close call is all." She grabbed Jackie's light brown hair and began to braid it. "Nice to know nothing happened to your hair after you finally decided to let it grow out."

"Yeah," Jackie looked away with a small blush.

"Oh but how you had me _worried_ ," Mavis pulled Jackie into a strong hug.

" _Mmmph_ ," Jackie tried to free herself as she was smothered into a large bosom. After a small struggle… "Why don't you _ever_ completely button up your shirt!" she exclaimed, completely red and flustered.

"Eh? Because then it's too constricting," Mavis answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jackie groaned as she lay back down with her back to Mavis. "Ugh you always do this," she crossed her arms as best she could.

Mavis laughed, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Every _DAYYY-_ ," Jackie's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at Mavis's incoming bosom. "You're suffocating meeeeaghhh Maaaviiiiss."

Mavis laughed once more as she released Jackie's head and took a seat on the bed. "But how are you really feeling?" she moved some stray hairs from Jackie's eyes.

Jackie sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Frustrated. I felt numb to everything that I didn't realize the damage until it was all over," she gently grasped her thigh.

"You pushed too hard but you saved two lives," Mavis consoled as she patted Jackie's hand. "Now that that's over you need to take it easy and let yourself heal. And by that, I mean you won't be climbing anything for a while. If you push even the slightest then you might not be climbing anything ever again."

"Heh, what would _they_ say?"

"…That you need to take better care of yourself," she got up to leave. "That's what I'd also say. Try to take it easy, it'll all pass before you know it."

Jackie nodded. "Tell Felix I said hi."

"Will do."

* * *

Captain Gloria Bernhart walked along the halls of the small clinic as she had decided to visit her two recovering soldiers. She had just left Roy's room and was headed to Adame's room. Rounding the corner, she was surprised to see Senior Officer Felix of the Garrison standing outside the door.

Her eyes narrowed. If Felix was here, then that could only mean _she_ was here as well.

"Ah, Captain Bernhart, good morning," Felix saluted.

"Good morning Felix, what brings you here?" she greeted.

"The Vice-Commander was in the area and-"

"Vice-Commander? Has Commander Loen fallen ill again?" she questioned, trying to hide her disdain of the fact that Mavis currently had equal to higher rank than her.

"U-Unfortunately. Being Captain of the Elite Division, Commander Loen has passed on temporary control to her," Felix explained.

"I see. Well I hope the Commander gets well soon." _Very soon._

"We all do," Felix nodded.

It was then that the door opened and out stepped Mavis.

"Ah, Captain Bernhart, what a pleasant surprise," Mavis smiled.

"These are my soldiers Coriva. _You're_ the surprise," Gloria returned the smile.

Felix shifted nervously, feeling the tension between the two beautiful women. "C-Commander, I believe there are matters we must attend to…"

"Ah, you're right," Mavis nodded to her assistant. "Well then, I'll see you around Captain," she waved as she and Felix took their leave.

Gloria sighed once Mavis was out of sight. Of all the people to run into…

She knocked and slowly opened the door.

Adame was lying down and turned her head towards the door. She sat up once she realized who had come to pay her a visit.

"Captain-"

"Formalities aren't necessary," she waved her hand as she took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"Do you know how Roy's doing?" Jackie asked. She hadn't heard a single word about him since being brought here.

"He's doing well. He's got slightly burnt palms and a few small glass cuts. The worst is a minor sprain in his right ankle. Nothing that won't fully heal within a couple of weeks."

Jackie sighed in relief. Her biggest fear was that his legs would be severely damaged after being under that heavy ass shelf. For him to only suffer a minor sprain was beyond relieving. Ironically, she got it worst.

"You really put yourself out there to save Roy," the Captain commented.

Jackie looked down at her bandaged hands. "He wouldn't have deserved such an ending. He's a great guy with a great life. He has a beautiful wife, and with the one that was just born three weeks ago, three beautiful kids. They wouldn't have deserved that either."

"So you're telling me you were more than ready to give your life for his?"

Jackie let out a deep breath. "Probably, yeah. The second I heard that Roy was still inside, my body acted on its own despite the cost," she wiggled her bandaged fingers. "If it was Roy or anyone else, I'm positive I would have done the same nonetheless. It's not in my nature to stand idle and dumb when I know there's something I can do. MP or not."

"Got a chip on your shoulder, Adame?" Gloria tilted her head.

Jackie gripped the sheets. "No ma'am."

"Why did you become a soldier? It's my understanding that you come from an isolated hunting community."

Jackie nodded. "It's rather personal, but the gist is… I wanted to understand the world outside of the one I was living in. The one within these walls."

"And why did you choose the Military Police? You don't seem to harbor the same ambitions as others who decide to join."

"It's… also personal. I could care less about trivial things such as greed or _job security_. I just want to help people to the best of my abilities."

"You've got simple tastes. I like that. Seems like transferring you here was worth it after all," she smirked.

"By worth it you mean taking away my squad, demoting me, moving me, then having me put up with the incompetent men that make up _Shiganshina's best_."

Gloria's smirk widened. "So you did have a chip."

"I wouldn't call it a chip..."

"Did you really expect anything less after the way we first met?"

" _Tch_ ," Jackie remembered all too well…

The MPs of Wall Maria's west and south districts were doing a joint exercise for the sake of _positive public image._ Sounded like a bunch of crap but that's how the governor had put it. Before the session had stated, she was taking a break with her squad when someone started ordering her around.

"It's not that I'm not listening, it's just that I'm not understanding," Jackie placed her hands on her hips, trying to make sense of this woman whom she had never seen before.

"What is there to understand? I'm giving you an order and it is your job to gather your squad and follow it," the woman stared her down.

"Ha? And who exactly are _you_ to order _me_ around?" Jackie's eyes narrowed.

"Oh?" the woman looked amused now. "You don't know who I am?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking," Jackie crossed her arms over her chest.

"My my, isn't it rude to ask for someone else's name before first introducing yourself?" the woman was grinning now and it was starting to piss Jackie off.

"Then why am I still asking."

Jackie suddenly felt herself being dropped to a knee by a foot on her calf.

"What the hell! Otto you-"

"You _idiot_ that's _Captain Bernhart_ from the Shiganshina District!" her fellow squad leader exclaimed.

It took a second for that info to process in Jackie's head as she looked from over her shoulder at Otto to the smirking Captain in front of her.

"Eh…?"

And after that it all went downhill…

"If you really think about it, I'm not the one who's suffered the most because of it," Jackie grinned. "I've had to deal with your men, but they've had to deal with me as well."

There was truth to that. Jackie had made a strong impact among both the soldiers and the citizens of the district. There was a definite list of MPs she did not get along with and for the best interest of all parties involved, it was favorable they did not cross paths. But in this line of work, some things were inevitable.

"You have definite worth as a soldier and like I said, I really like you and your repertoire of skills. You are of use to me and you will continue to be without further argument."

"Ah so you see me as a tool."

"As the one in charge of the Shiganshina District, my job is to keep this city safe from all threats both inside and out. I'm simply following my duty."

"And of your personal agendas?"

Gloria smirked.

"The smoke was blinding but I can still see you clearly."

"You just worry about getting better so you can return to work as soon as possible. It's not like you to miss out," Gloria waved as she took her leave.

Once Gloria was out of the room…

"I hate her," Jackie groaned as she threw the sheets over her head.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't go back to work until you get better?" Mr. Newell questioned as Jackie sat atop some wooden crates next to his stand. "It's been a week already."

"They won't even let me back in HQ," Jackie crossed her arms.

"How do you know?"

"Because they kicked me out of HQ," she slumped.

"Your injuries weren't that bad, right?"

"Well," she gently gripped her thigh. "Nah, just these burns. The bandages on my head have come off and these on my hands and arms are more for comfort because it still feels weird when I touch cold things… but that's nothing to impede my work!"

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Newell assured. "Take advantage of this break so you can return as soon as possible."

Jackie sighed as she hopped down from the crates. That's what everyone kept saying. "I guess so." She smoothed out her long skirt and blouse then excused herself to wander the streets.

She couldn't have been walking that long when she was approached by a bunch of familiar kids.

"Jackie! Jackie! Are you busy? Come play with us! Please!" they begged.

Ugh she was a sucker for this. Especially these kids whom she had grown particularly fond of during her time in Shiganshina.

"Alright alright, so what am I supposed to do?" she smiled as she gave in to the children's will.

"Okay, so you have to try to keep the ball up in the air for as long as you can by using only your legs," the young boy explained as he got the ball up and kicked it up a few times with his feet before catching it.

Legs… of course. "Alright Sammie, toss me the ball."

Sammie nodded before tossing her the ball and began count.

"…..…25…26… wow Jackie you're getting better!… 31…"

"…offfff course I am… can't have you kids… showing me up… all the time," she laughed as the kids watched on.

"…67!...68!...69!..."

 _Help!_

"7- oh? Jackie are you okay?" the kids began to question after she abruptly stopped.

"Yeah," she narrowed her eyes as she looked around. "Hmm," she murmured, "that sounded like…"

 _Help!_

"Jackie?" the children questioned as she took off into a run.

"Continue on without me!" she waved at them before disappearing into the district.

* * *

"Thief! Thief! Stop that thief!" an older man shouted as he chased after a punk that had stolen from his shop. "Don't let him get away!" the man yelled as he was beginning to lose sight of the more agile punk. "Police! Where are you?! Po-" the man hurried when he saw something fly out from an alleyway and towards the punk. The cracking sound of empty crates breaking caught his ears.

He squeezed through the small crowd that had gathered around the commotion and couldn't help the sigh of relief at the sight. "Jackie."

"Hm?" she looked back and up over her shoulder from where she was seated atop the punk's back holding his hands behind him. "Yo, Mr. Calfan! What's up?" she smiled.

"I see your instincts were as sharp as ever," he commended.

"Heh, of-"

"What's going on here?" A _very_ distinctive woman's voice broke through the crowd.

 _Shit._ Jackie actually considered hiding but ditched the idea considering she couldn't just run from the scene she had just made. Instead she immediately stood at the sound of that voice and saluted as the crowd parted to reveal Captain Bernhart accompanied by a group of other MPs.

" _Ah_ , _Adame_."

 _Shiiiit._ She didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"What's the situation here?" she took in the scene while the other soldiers dispersed the small crowd.

"Just a rowdy punk causing trouble, ma'am," Jackie explained, still in salute.

She ordered some men to handle the punk and the rest of the situation as she wanted a private word with Jackie.

 _Fuck._

"Don't think I'm not aware of the tear in your leg," she began in a low voice.

 _Fuuck._

"I'll go as far as to kick you out of the district if I have to… Unless you can restrain yourself that is."

"That kid is lucky _I_ got to him first! I ran past a few soldiers doing nothing and the ones that did take notice were pulling out their rifles! That's Mr. Calfan! I'm positive the only thing this brat did was steal bread from his shop!" Jackie would admit it was some good ass bread.

Gloria looked Jackie over before calling over the men that had the brat.

"Just this once, I'll leave this to you. But be warned that if this happens again, you _will_ be kicked out of the district until I deem you ready to return."

"Yes ma'am."

"Then the rest is on you." She turned to leave as the crying brat was handed over to Jackie.

Jackie nodded and relaxed as the Captain made her leave. She sighed, "Alright, let's get this over with. Try to run and see what happens."

"N-no please. I-I'm sorry!" he pleaded as she nudged him to start walking.

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to… although I was about to break my record," she mumbled.

"P-please!" He had tears streaming his cheeks.

"Just shut up and trust me. You're lucky I'm the one that caught you and not the other dumbasses around here."

* * *

An hour later in Mr. Calfan's closed shop…

"This one's to Jackie, whom we would honestly all be lost without," Mr. Calfan put his mug up as the other companions seated around the table followed suit.

"To Jackie!"

"Please I'm not someone so special," Jackie put her hands up in defense as the residents drank and laughed amongst each other.

"Don't be too modest Jackie," Mr. Newell sipped. "I don't think there's a soldier in this district that isn't loved as much as you. Hell, even we merchants love you. You're truly one for the people, unlike a lot of MPs around here. I don't think just any regular soldier would even come back here to check up on Calfan."

"Oh, well I was never able to talk to him because the Captain showed up. I just wanted to make sure everything was alright," she took a sip of her drink. Damn it was really good and didn't taste like your average liquor. She wondered if it was a rare item Mr. Newell had gotten his hands on.

"So what ended up happening with the punk?" someone asked.

"He was just some unruly brat. I walked him home and based on the verbal beating he got from his mom at the door, I figured that was enough. Mrs. Rita is beyond horrified by the actions of her son, Mr. Calfan."

"Ah, so it was Rita's boy. Would never have recognized him. He's grown so much."

"I wonder if now they'll dump him into the Training Corps," laughed one.

"Lots of unruly brats you see walking down these streets," commented another until the men started chatting around the table.

"So Jackie what's with you not being on duty these past few days? Little scratches aren't anything to keep you out of work," Mr. Harris spoke up.

"Try telling my boss that," she sulked. "The doctor gave me three weeks and it's barely been one. It's killing me. I risk being kicked out of the district until then but I'm starting to think leaving might be best if I'm not allowed to do anything here."

"Well, what if I had a job for you _outside_ of the district?"

"I'm listening," Jackie drank from her mug.

"Well, we've been having… _pest_ issues out in the fields. Our producer partners have tried everything to deal with the problem but they can't seem to catch these _pests_ and find the root of the problem. With your hunting background, we were hoping that maybe…"

Jackie stood with a big grin on her face. "Say no more Mr. Harris. I'm on it!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ulman sighed, "You don't really notice how much Jackie does until she's not actually here."

Roy nodded as he looked over at his seated squad members within the dining hall and obviously saw the gap Jackie's lack of presence made. It had been almost two weeks now yet she was expected to miss three. He didn't understand. His sprain wasn't too bad yet he was allowed to return so long as he took it easy. If it was just burns she could have been back by now and given paperwork.

"Are you guys whining about Adame?" someone from the next table spoke up with obvious disdain in his voice.

"What's it to you Kaiser?" Ulman looked over at him.

"I just don't understand how you can all get behind someone like her."

"How can we not?! Where were _you_ during the fire?"

" _I_ was doing my job-"

"And _she_ jumped into the burning building to save Roy!" Ulman defended. "She's our teammate yet she probably does more work around here than anyone in this room and you probably wouldn't know that because you don't do shit!"

"Ulman," Roy warned.

" _I_ do _my_ work! _She_ just lounges around and causes trouble for everyone here!" Kaiser stood.

"If all she does is lounge around then explain that damn board to me!" Ulman stood as well and pointed to the bulletin board on the end of the dining hall. "That board is _full_ of requests for just her yet I don't see yourself stepping up to the occasion while _we_ have! Even then, I haven't seen you step up to _any_ of the requests that have been put out for _everyone_ here!"

The two men had a stare down with clenched fists until Kaiser stepped away and stormed over to the bulletin board, looked it over for a second before tearing a sheet off, then left the dining hall.

Ulman sat back down and resumed eating.

"U-Umm," one of their squad members spoke up timidly. "Why does Kaiser have a problem with Jackie?"

"Hmm?" Roy looked over at the young man. "Oh, that's right, you're fresh around here Ruben. Kaiser… well, Kaiser is actually a very nice guy but he and Jackie do _not_ get along _at all_. They've got… different views on things and he can't stand the way she does things and carries herself."

"There's actually a betting pool going around on whether they'll actually clash if you want in," another member butted in with a big grin.

"Not now, Reid," Ulman pushed his face away.

"Hey, I'm just saying in case the kid wants to make some money," Reid shrugged.

"But yeah," Roy sighed. "They're on a definite collision course. I'd get in on that bet if I were you."

* * *

Kaiser walked through the commercial street with the paper at hand until he stopped by a stand to ask for assistance.

"Excuse me, sir," he waved at the man.

"Ah, yes? What can I help you with young man?" Mr. Newell greeted the soldier with a smile.

"I was wondering if you, or potentially anyone here, had any information on this flyer," he handed Mr. Newell the paper.

"This is… ah! Yeah, it's a problem some of the producers have been having recently but I believe it's been taken care of. It's been a week since that flyer was sent out after all," Mr. Newell explained over the rising voices of the people in the commercial street.

"I see. Thank you," Kaiser nodded before heading back. As he was walking along he couldn't help but notice the crowds gathering in the streets. Was something happening?

"Woah, look at that!"

"It's so much!"

"Is this really all of them?"

The crowds murmured.

What was going on?

He pushed through and his blood boiled at what he saw.

"Aaahahahaha," Jackie stood atop one of the many moving carts full of giant boars. "We feast tonight Shiganshina!"

The crowds cheered as the carts moved along the street.

"Adame! What the hell are you doing?!" Kaiser shouted, crinkling the paper in his hand.

"Hm? Oh, hey Kaiser!" she waved at him. "I'm merely a spectator in all this," she grinned, pointing to the other person on her cart who was holding the bow and quiver.

"Bullshit!" he walked through the crowds while keeping pace with her cart. He knew fully well she was the one responsible for this.

"Believe what you want Kaiser but I'm on leave," she continued to grin at him very satisfied with herself.

"Adame!" he clenched his fists.

"Nice seeing you Kaiser!" she gave him her lucky finger salute with both hands as the cart moved along…

"Ooh she flipped off Kaiser!" Reid looked on gleefully from afar through binoculars. "He looks like he's about to explode." He handed them to Ruben. "You know rookie, it's not too late to get in on the pool…"

"I-I think I might be interested," Ruben handed the binoculars back to Reid after checking out the scene for himself.

"Aha, got'em!" Reid grinned.

* * *

Captain Bernhart listened as one of her senior officers reported that Adame had actually left the district a week ago and hadn't been seen since her appearance with the boar filled carts. It was then confirmed by the squad at the gates _and_ by the Garrison stationed there that she had once again left the district.

She dismissed her officer and was left alone in her office.

She couldn't do anything because Adame was medically on leave.

She couldn't kick Adame out because Adame left on her own.

And she couldn't conventionally punish Adame because Adame was of very much use to her.

Three weeks couldn't pass fast enough.

And now all she could do was wait for the time to pass up or hope Adame made another appearance before then.

"Captain Bernhart," her assistant knocked, "Captain Coriva is here."

"Yes, let her in," she stood as Mavis and Felix entered her office.

"It's not every day you call me over here Bernhart," Mavis greeted as she took a seat.

"No, but unfortunately there are times when you and I must work together as leaders of our respective divisions," Gloria followed suit.

She handed Mavis the most recent report on the fire incident and patiently waited as she looked it over.

"I figured this was no accident," Mavis sighed, handing the report back. "This definitely looked like someone trying to cover something up."

"We have a list of all the occupants of the building but locating them has proven troublesome considering they may be scattered around the district or may have even left. Their home is nothing but a charred mess after all."

Mavis frowned. "That was a multi-level building with many children inside. That fire started from within the first floor. I find it very disturbing that whoever did this did so leaving everyone inside to fend for themselves."

Gloria nodded and handed Mavis another set of papers. "That's a report based on interviews we conducted on residents who were out and reported the fire during its first signs of life. See that last line?"

"…'male in his mid to late twenties… seen leaving before the fire erupted…' and there's even a description."

"Which is why tracking down those residents is of most importance. Here's a copy of the list, if you can contribute some men I hope to resolve this as soon as possible."

"Of course," Mavis nodded. "Now, passing along, as surprised as I was that you called me here, I was also glad. One of my officers just returned from Trost and was tasked with giving you this."

Felix handed Gloria the report. She read the pages intently not believing what she was reading. "What…"

"As if the fire investigation wasn't enough," Mavis crossed her arms.

Children were reportedly going missing within different stretches of Wall Maria and just recently, for the first time, a walled city: Trost.

"Traffickers," Gloria commented.

"Most likely. This info has been kept under wraps as to not cause a panic, however, it's only a matter of time before word spreads among the citizens. In the meantime, I suggest this info be kept among only the high-ranking officers of Shiganshina. We wouldn't want any reckless behavior from any of the soldiers…"

Only one soldier came to mind and for all Gloria knew, she was probably somewhere within Wall Maria.

"Security has been increased at all gates, _especially_ Sina, and I suggest we do so here too."

"Do you think you could possibly increase your soldiers stationed at the gate so mine can get this fire investigation over with?"

"Absolutely. We'll also see what we can do about this list," Mavis handed the paper to Felix. "If we make any progress I'll make sure to have my men update you."

"One more thing, you wouldn't happen to know where Adame is?"

"Adame? She's still on medical leave if I'm not mistaken."

Gloria nodded. "In order for her to fulfill doctor's orders, she was barred from returning to HQ. But it would seem she has taken it upon herself to leave the district until she is fully cleared."

"I don't know where she is," Mavis rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "But I might have an idea. She is rather predictable after all," she grinned. "Is there a particular reason for this?"

Gloria shook her head. "Just wondering if by the end of the third week I'm also going to have a desertion case on my hands."

"She'll be back," Mavis waved. "She's not one to run away."

Gloria was very much aware. But right now, she was mainly pondering the type of relationship between Mavis and Adame given Mavis's answer and her familiarity with Adame. There was definitely something there…

The only relating thing between them was their similar red eye color but that could have been pure coincidence. Then again… that eye color was _very_ uncommon if not rare. It was one of Adame's distinctive features and to some extent one of Mavis's as well. She didn't know much about Mavis's background but for what she knew about Adame from her file, Adame had no living relatives.

If familial ties were off the table, then she wondered what interest Mavis would have in Adame. Perhaps recruitment? Adame did have a couple more years until reenlistment. Or perhaps it was something bigger? Regardless of what it was, she'd be damned if it interfered with her plans. As it stood, Adame was one of the keys to her rising to the top of Military Police command and like hell would she let Mavis get in the way.

* * *

Mavis sighed, looking out the window of the carriage she and Felix were riding in.

"Felix, look at that," she held the curtain with one hand and pointed up at the sky with the other.

"Is that…"

She nodded. "So that verifies that. I'm sure you know what to do with that list…"

"Of course," he tucked it in his jacket as the carriage stopped and he got out. "I'll catch you later," he gave a wave as the carriage moved along.

He walked along the streets of one of the most uninviting areas of the district until he reached the rundown building he was looking for.

He patiently waited after knocking when a very large, muscular man answered staring him down.

"I'm looking for Jackie, I know she's here," he spoke completely unfazed.

The man glanced back behind him before stepping aside to let Felix in.

"Felix! Nice seeing you here. How'd you know I was in the district?" Jackie greeted with a smile as she motioned for Felix to take a seat at the table.

"We noticed Jun flying around on our way from Captain Bernhart's office," he explained.

Jackie nodded. "So, what can I do for you? I doubt you came here to scold me in Mavis's place," she rested her cheek on her palm.

"A few things actually. For one, I came to give you this, or at least have you look it over," he handed her the list and explained it to her.

"I guess I'll ask around and see what I can do while I'm still free," she copied the names over.

"Also, how'd you get back in the district? Some squads reported seeing you leave after your little parade earlier," he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Jackie grinned. "Bernhart's men or not, the MPs are some of the most incompetent people around."

"Regardless, Mavis doesn't want you leaving the district for the time being."

"Why?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just listen to Mavis. She was _very_ serious about that."

Jackie shrugged, "Sure whatever."

" _Jackie_ ," he looked at her sternly.

"I'm serious! I'll listen to Mavis," she put her hands up in defense. The last thing she needed was Mavis's chest in her face. Just the idea made her shudder.

"Very well. Last thing," he reached over the table and flicked her forehead. "We told you to take care of your leg you little shit!"

"Fuck that hurt!" she rubbed her forehead. "So you _did_ come to scold me!" she pointed at him accusingly.

"What are you doing weight training?" he tapped his fingers against the table.

"I'm not weight training, it's isometric!" she defended. "Look, I'm not pushing. Mavis already made that _very_ clear to me. I need to retain my strength and isometric is the best way for control. Plus, I've got my pals here to help me and to oversee any instability," she pointed over at the large men listening in from behind a doorway who suddenly found themselves searching for something to do. "Just because the weightlifters are my friends and I like coming to this gym doesn't mean I go hard every time I come here."

He sighed and looked at her caringly, "Fine. So how are you feeling?"

She sighed as well and ran a hand through her hair. "Great actually. Leaving the district really was the best course and even more so since I got to spend the time hunting. It made me feel… nostalgic," she smiled. But the thing she still didn't understand was, why did she actually have to wait out the three weeks?

Gloria Bernhart had a knack for getting her way. If she really wanted, she could have pulled some strings so that Jackie could return sooner… but she didn't. Instead she enforced the three weeks placed on Jackie.

But oh how Jackie hated her. Before her transfer, Jackie had worked her ass off, gained favor and had a respectable relationship with her captain, was granted a squad, and was well on her way to rising within her district. She was sooo close yet all that changed.

She was _transferred_.

Ha.

Her old captain didn't send her off, Bernhart got her way and dragged her off. And now she was here, at the bottom all over again with no clear view on how to get back to where she once was.

It was frustrating. _Very_ frustrating.

It made her wonder if there was a more convenient way to attain her goals. That's why she joined the Military Police in the first place, because she figured being an MP would make things easier. But if there was an even _easier_ way… then there'd be no harm trying it out if it meant finally leaving the Military Police.


	4. Chapter 4

Gloria looked over the reports she had received from Mavis's men. They were able to shorten the list until only three names were left. Two had not been seen since before the incident and one just so happened to match the description they had. However, the only problem was that their wanted man most likely had already left the district.

Very unsatisfying but that was as close to a final report as it was going to get.

Now she could turn her full attention on the missing children. She had yet to hear about any more disappearances and attributed it to the increased guard at the gates. If this was a case of human trafficking, then the final destination was highly within Wall Sina. However, if the traffickers were stalled, they could be anywhere between Wall Rose and Wall Maria.

That was _a lot_ of land to cover and from any new news she had received, it was decided that the Garrison would lead the searches within the walls due to their high numbers. A few MPs from their respective region would be in tow but for the most part, the MPs were left in charge of the walled cities as usual.

Disdainfully, the Garrison taking charge meant that Mavis would be in charge over her seeing as how Mavis was currently in charge of the Garrison's Southern Division. She had already sent out some of her elite and it was only a matter of days before she left as well to oversee from Trost.

Gloria would have until then to assign her own team to potentially show up the Garrison Commander and gain face among military command.

* * *

Jackie yawned, resting her chin atop the smiling girl's head who was sitting on her lap. Jackie was sitting atop some crates next to Mr. Newell's stand while other kids played nearby and a couple others played with her hair from behind. She was finally back to work and back to doing nothing... well not _nothing._ She'd finished her 'chores' and other duties assigned to her and was currently out _patrolling_ the commercial area with her squad.

"You wouldn't happen to know why it's been troublesome for merchants to leave and enter the city recently?" Mr. Newell asked her.

"I don't have a clue," she looked over some papers that had her requests from the board in the dining hall. "I've been away for nearly a month so I don't have the slightest idea as to what's going on," she sorted through the papers, passing them back and forth with the little girl.

"This one says delivery," the little girl held up the paper.

Jackie squinted. "Ah! It does. Thanks Ellie," she took the paper.

"Seems like we're not the only ones that missed you," Mr. Newell smiled, glancing at the two young girls happily braiding parts of Jackie's hair.

"I missed them too," Jackie smiled as well, trading papers with Ellie. "But… back to what you were saying… I don't have the slightest idea as to why guard's been increased at the gates. I can only assume something's going on outside that would make them keep close tabs on what's coming in and out of the district. Whatever's going on, I'm sure it'll pass and things will go back to normal for you guys. You leave every now and then, have _you_ heard any news recently?"

He rubbed his chin in thought, "Not from my end, no."

"Little things always happen within the walls but if it's something that creates this kind of response then I'm sure it's being handled already. Now, little ladies, how's it coming along?" she asked after feeling some tugging on her hair.

"We're giving you a half bun," one of them replied.

"And the braids? I didn't feel you undo them."

"They're still there. Can I have your ribbon please?"

Mr. Newell smiled at the girls' handiwork. "If you ever get invited to a fancy event, you've got your hairdressers right here."

"Oh I know," Jackie reached back to feel the little bun and small braids in her hair. "I really lucked out huh."

She thanked the girls and excused herself as she went off to handle the requests she could take on with Ellie as her partner in crime for the day. She even let Ellie wear her jacket. The kid was beyond giddy.

The sword was off limits though.

"Oh alright," Ellie sighed dramatically as she stuffed her hands into the jacket's pockets.

Jackie grinned. Cheeky little thing.

By the end of the day, they had wandered around a great section of the district, shedding themselves of most of the papers. They were even able to get some of Mr. Calfan's delicious bread and eat it as Jackie walked Ellie back home.

"Bye Jackie!" Ellie waved alongside her mother from the doorstep.

Jackie waved back at them before turning to leave when she heard Ellie calling for her again. She turned around, seeing Ellie making her way down the small flight of stairs with her jacket at hand.

"Oh wow, I nearly forgot," Jackie laughed as Ellie handed her the jacket. "Thank you, Ellie," she tossed it over her shoulder and patted the girl's head then waved them goodbye one final time.

Ah how it turned out to be a pretty enjoyable day. Even more so because she got to spend a great deal of it with the kids.

She was a total sucker for them and still couldn't believe how much they loved her. She couldn't even believe the word _role-model_ had been thrown around. She never saw herself as a role-model because, well, she was anything but. However, according to Mr. Newell and others, a lot of the kids really looked up to her. _Especially_ Ellie. So much that Ellie wanted to become an MP so she could be just like her.

Oooh her poor baby. She couldn't discourage Ellie or any of the kids by telling them that the MPs were trash. She didn't want Ellie joining the Military Police but it's not like she could tell her that either. The best she could do was encourage Ellie and the rest of the children, and tell them that they didn't have to join the military to be just like her.

"Jackie! Ah, excuse me, Jackie!"

"Hm?" Jackie turned towards the voice calling her name. Oh! It was…

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you wouldn't happen to have seen Sammie by any chance?"

It was Sammie's father.

"I sent him to get firewood a while ago but he hasn't returned yet. It never takes him this long. It's getting late and his mother's getting real worried."

"No, sorry. But there were a lot of kids playing out earlier. He might have just gotten distracted. I'll go look and if he's there, I'll send him on his way."

"Appreciate it!"

As she headed to where she last saw the kids, she ran into an unwelcoming someone.

"Adame."

"Kaiser."

"What are you doing here?" he asked after noticing they were walking in the same direction.

"I'm looking for someone. You? Done for the day?"

He gave her a glance, taking in her jacket tossed over her shoulder. "Not quite. I'm also looking for someone… a kid…"

They both stopped walking and looked at each other. "About _this_ tall, short curly hair, missing front tooth?"

"Yeah… his mother told me…"

"His father told me…"

They stared at each other before continuing walking. They reached the area where the kids were playing but no Sammie. They asked around and the last time he had been seen, he was collecting firewood outside of the district.

"Let's get some horses from the stable and go check it out. It's on the way to the gate anyways plus it'll be faster," Kaiser suggested.

She nodded and followed along.

 _Mavis doesn't want you leaving the district…_

She was only going right outside the gate. There was no harm in that.

They rode outside of the district and split up, searching the immediate area. They checked the usual spots, asked around, but nothing. Maybe he'd returned already and they missed him.

Kaiser rode back to the gate to ask the soldiers stationed there while she ventured out a little further.

Crossing a field of tall grass, she stopped when she saw something extremely unsettling.

"No children have passed the gate," Kaiser returned. "What are you doing?" he questioned as she was hunched over something in the tall grass. She stood up straight and held something out to him.

"This is the knapsack Sammie uses to collect sticks for firewood," she looked at him seriously. "There are sticks in it."

Kaiser took the sack then noticed she was looking up at the sky, almost searching for something. She then partially cupped her hands over her mouth and whistled loudly, waited, then did it again.

"What are you-"

"Gimme a hand," she held her hand up at him. "And move your foot from the stirrup."

"What…" he cautiously did as was told and was surprised when she pulled herself up then hopped and seated herself onto his shoulders. "Adame what the hell!" he steadied himself as she held onto his head and looked around.

"There!" she pointed out. "There's a trail leading out of the grass towards the wooded area." She hopped down and mounted her horse.

"What are you doing? We should report this! It's getting dark!"

"Do what you want. I'm not losing that trail and telling Sammie's parents their kid is missing." The grass hadn't risen back to its normal form which meant that the trail was relatively fresh. There was a chance Sammie was still nearby. "Besides we've got torches and I know how to start a fire. Follow your sense of duty and I'll follow mine. Later."

And with that she took off while he remained, gripping the reins tightly. This was an instance where their manner of doing things clashed. By all forms of procedure, they were to report this. They would then await and follow the appropriate orders. But here he was, put into this situation where he could potentially do something… however at the cost of being reprimanded or dealt some other punishment. Yet Adame just took off with complete disregard to any of that.

While she was away, the board continued to fill up with not just requests for her but for everyone. Ulman was right… Kaiser didn't realize how much Adame did until she wasn't around… and how little _he_ did by ignoring the board.

It was disgusting. He joined the Military Police so he could serve the people and make his family proud. But what was there to that when all he did was stand around following the orders of a neglectful squad leader? He followed orders and procedure for fear of being reprimanded, for fear of not being deemed a worthy soldier, but how pitiful that that fear was what prevented him from doing what he became a soldier for in the first place.

"Damn it," he gritted, casting the gate a glance over his shoulder before taking off after Jackie. Like hell would he be the one to face Sammie's parents.

He caught up as she slowed and stopped before entering the wooded area.

"Do we split up? We've both got flare guns, we can signal if we find something."

She was looking up at the sky again, this time with a smile. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around her forearm.

"What are youuu _what_ is that," he looked on, startled as a bird perched itself on her jacket-wrapped arm. "Is that… is that a hawk!?"

"Yeah!" she grinned, petting the bird.

So earlier… she must have been calling…

"This is Jun. She's a close family friend. Isn't she beautiful?" Jackie beamed.

"I didn't know you were a falconer," he took in the bird's plumage. It was mostly dark brown but had some chestnut color on its shoulders and thighs. He was aware that Jackie had a hunting background but never knew she used such a wild animal.

"I'm not. My sister and I saved her life when she was a fledgling. Even after she was all healed up and ready to go, she _never really left_. We would always see her around and just, kinda welcomed her to the family."

He slowly nodded, never having been this close to such an animal.

"But anyways, let's hope Jun here can help us while we still have some light," the bird flew off over the wooded area.

Jun would be their eyes in the sky as they entered the wooded area and called out to Sammie.

"SAMMIE!" they shouted as they passed through.

Jackie suddenly held her hand up as they heard Jun call from above. There was movement up ahead. It could be anyone but in the case that it was Sammie, they'd have to play it safe.

She motioned for Kaiser to round one way while she rounded the other.

With Jun circling up above, this was a hunting game now.

However when Jackie noticed Jun had perched herself on a branch, she dismounted and carefully proceeded on foot. She couldn't see nor hear Kaiser and could only hope he didn't mess things up.

She proceeded until she heard what sounded like voices. Staying low, she approached until a figure came into view.

It was a man. She couldn't really see but it looked like he was arguing with another man. The man in her view appeared distraught as it sounded like the other guy mounted a horse and took off.

She carefully approached to get a better view for the man had walked out of her sight. He kept gripping and shaking his head, murmuring something as he sat down on a tree stump. Right next to him on the ground…

Sammie!

She clenched her fists, blood boiling at the sight of Sammie tied, gagged, and unconscious on the ground. As she neared the man sitting with his back to her, she could see he too had a horse. But what else did he have? She couldn't spot any weapons but figured that if this was a kidnapping attempt, the guy surely had something on him whereas all she had was her sword.

That would make do as she slowly reached for it until a gunshot rang out.

 _Shit._

The man sprung up and looked around. That's when he spotted her.

 _Shit!_

"The MPs!" he looked terrified as he looked back and forth between her and the boy.

"I just want the kid," she put her hands up and slowly approached as he slowly stepped back towards his horse.

"N-No! I-I can't…" he looked really conflicted.

Another shot rang out causing Jackie to leap towards Sammie as the even more distraught man stumbled back and reached into his sleeve.

Jackie swooped from below and deflected his hand up, causing him to shoot the pistol up in the air. He grabbed her hand and tossed her aside as he quickly mounted his horse and took off.

"You shit!" Jackie sprung up and threw her sword as if it were a spear but he was gone. Well at least Sammie was safe. She went over to the boy as she whistled for her horse. She freed Sammie of his restraints and gently placed his head on her lap while she waited.

She felt immediate relief as he began to stir and assured him everything was alright. When her horse finally arrived, she helped Sammie up and went to pull her sword out from the tree it was sticking out of. She wondered how Kaiser was fairing.

Before mounting herself, she lit a torch, handed it to Sammie, then made their way out of the wooded area to where they spotted another torch nearby.

"Adame!" Kaiser called out.

"Is that Kaiser?" Sammie looked up at her. "Kaiser!" he waved.

"Kaiser! I got him!" she greeted as he approached. "You had me worried for a second…" she trailed off, noticing Kaiser was leading another horse and someone was thrown behind his saddle. " _You_."

As they rode back, she explained her end of the situation and he explained his. When he had gone around, he could hear someone passing on horse but couldn't tell from which direction. They ended up running into each other. The man, startled, shot at Kaiser and took off with Kaiser in pursuit. He was able to reload and shoot again but missed. Kaiser noticed the man didn't have Sammie so when he heard another shot ring out from behind, he made a judgement call and turned around. Good thing because he ended up running into _this guy_. Not skipping a beat, he tackled him off the horse and restrained him with rope the man had in one of his sacks.

So they got one but the other got away… well at least it was something.

When they arrived at the gate, they explained what had happened to the senior officer in charge.

Jackie recognized him. He was one of Mavis's men…

Actually, _a lot_ of these guys looked like Mavis's men…

He exchanged looks with a few others before leaving another recognizable face in charge as he and a group accompanied Jackie and Kaiser to immediately report it to MP HQ. Jackie and a couple others however, broke off to take Sammie home before rushing back.

When she arrived, she was surprised to see Felix waiting for her.

"Jackie!" he approached, taking the reins from her hand and handing them over to someone else.

"What are you doing here-"

"Go," he basically shoved her forward.

"Wait, where's Kaiser?" she looked back at him.

"Inside. Go!" he kept pushing.

"But-"

"He's inside with Mavis and your captain, now go!"

Mavis? What was Mavis doing here? And why did Felix sound so urgent? Regardless, she hurried alongside him until they arrived at Captain Bernhart's office.

With a knock, he opened and held the door for her. He then took his spot next to Mavis while she stood next to Kaiser.

This was weird…

The mood was… tense.

A couple of Mavis and Captain Bernhart's officers were standing off to the side while the leaders talked to… was that the governor of the district?

What the hell was going on?

"This district is on _lockdown_! From here on, the only people coming in and out will be authorized personnel, and until morning, the gate will remain _closed_." Captain Bernhart stared down the governor.

"You can't just close the gate-"

" _Four_ kids, governor," Mavis spoke up. " _Four_ kids have just been reported missing from this district and it could have been _five_..."

What… the hell… was going on?!


	5. Chapter 5

"This district is on _lockdown_! From here on, the only people coming in and out will be authorized personnel, and until morning, the gate will remain _closed_ ," Captain Bernhart stared down the governor.

"Y-You can't just close the-"

"Four kids, governor," Mavis spoke up. " _Four_ kids have just been reported missing from this district alone and it could have been _five_. With the latest reports in from the other districts, the numbers have gone up."

What…

"We have a suspect in custody and until interrogations are completed, the gate _must remain closed._ " Mavis crossed her arms.

"B-But the Church of-" the governor stammered, breaking under their stares.

Bernhart's eyes narrowed behind her oval glasses. "You do _your_ job and deal with the wall fanatics, and we'll do _ours_ and make sure no one else is taken from the district."

After some hesitancy, the governor nodded before excusing himself and taking his leave.

Poor fool. Truth was he had no real power, none of the governors did. They were just a face for public relations, the intermediaries between the people and the military if you will.

The sound of a throat clearing brought her attention back to the most powerful people in the district.

Jackie didn't like the look Mavis was giving her from where the commander stood next to Captain Bernhart. She remained silent, only speaking when spoken to as she shrunk under Mavis's stare while Kaiser gave the full report on the incident outside the district. They were thanked for their work and dismissed for the day. But Jackie couldn't help the burning questions inside her…

"That will be _all_ Adame." Mavis dismissed her through narrowed eyes before she even had the chance to utter a sound. Jackie didn't have to say anything, Mavis already knew.

She clencher her jaw, shrinking back. "Yes, Commander." She saluted then left alongside Kaiser.

Gloria paid close attention to the interaction, taking note of how unusually obedient Adame was when it came to Coriva. It seemed to go beyond a simple leader-subordinate relationship… it seemed… more _personal_ …

* * *

Heading back to the barracks, Jackie and Kaiser walked together in silence until she began to part ways with him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he stepped towards her.

"We've been dismissed for the day," she waved him off. "I'm visiting a friend and drowning my body in alcohol. Want to join?" she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"N-No thanks," he stepped back.

"Your call," she shrugged and continued on. "Thanks for the help earlier," she waved at him, disappearing from HQ…

Felix let out a deep sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He and Mavis were originally set to leave for Trost in the morning, but with the new developments, they were going to have to hold off until interrogations were complete. Knowing Bernhart, it wouldn't be long. They would appropriately plan then but right now, he had another job to do. Mavis had tasked him with an _errand_ seeing as how she was still with the Captain. She didn't have to specify anything, he already knew. He needed to find Jackie and he knew exactly where to find her.

Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a familiar face. "She's in the back throwing a tantrum," the large man stepped aside.

Felix nodded his thanks and passed along to find Jackie throwing around heavy sacks in the dimly lit room while a few large men nervously looked on, ready to jump in at any second.

"What are you doing?"

"Why. Didn't. Anyone. Tell. Me!" she threw a sack, not even looking at him.

"It wasn't in your place to know," he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"WHAT?!" she threw the sack again, voice pitching in anger. " _NOT IN MY PLACE_?"

Felix sighed as another sack flew across the room. "If you want to talk, let's talk… just not here. This isn't the place to discuss such matters." He straightened up. "Let's go."

She threw the sacks a few more times before finally tiring out. She looked at him, huffing as she regained her breath.

"Well?" he looked at her expectantly until she finally followed along. They needed total, absolute privacy and there was only one place for that…

"If you want me over this wall I'll gladly toss myself right now," she stared out ahead to the moonlit lands beyond Wall Maria.

"Have you calmed on our way up here?"

"Meh," she stuffed her hands in her pockets and kicked air as she walked around.

Felix sighed, preparing to explain the situation as it were.

Children missing from Wall Maria, then finally from three walled cities; Garrison was in charge, which meant Mavis was among those in charge; some of her elite and handpicked squads sent out already; intended to leave for Trost in the morning, unfortunately today happened.

Jackie sat on the cannon tracks with her arms resting on her knees. "So that's why guard has been increased at the gate," she murmured. "Is that why Mavis didn't want me leaving the district?"

Felix took a deep breath, this was it. "Among many reasons, yes."

"Oh?" she looked up at him, brow raised.

"We knew we couldn't completely keep this from you seeing as how word would eventually spread and you would find out either way. But what I'm about to tell you is the real reason why I brought you up here."

"So you _are_ going to throw me over. About time," she muttered dully, cheek now resting against her fist.

Ignoring her remark, he continued. "Now these are only suspicions, so it's nothing to take serious or get riled up over…" He ran a hand through his hair. "…Right now, it's really looking to be a big case of human trafficking…" He glanced over at Jackie. Head down, she was tightly gripping her knees. "…And Mavis thinks members of the military might be involved."

" _WHAT_?!" she shrieked, springing up to grip his jacket. "You mean, someone from the military might be behind this?!" She let go and began pacing around. "… Felix! An MP! It's an MP! Isn't it?!" She gasped, " _Him_. Felix, what if it's _him_!"

This is why Mavis didn't want Jackie leaving the district. She was certain that the second Jackie got word, she'd snap and go off on her own while she was still on leave.

"Now I definitely need to go!"

"You can't! You need to stay in the district and listen to Mavis!"

Jackie's eyes narrowed at him in anger. " _What_? I _can't_? Who the hell are you to tell me I can't go and try to track missing kids? Who the hell are you to tell me I need to sit back while some disgusting MPs make money off trafficking innocent kids?! You _know_ I can track! Mavis knows I can track! So why are you telling me I need to sit back and watch this happen right before my eyes! Felix!" Fists clenched, anger reflected off the red eyes he knew all to well.

" _Mavis_ is in charge and this district is on lockdown!" he put his hands out defensively, trying to alleviate the state of mind she was falling into. "You're an MP and you're going to have to do your job as one now more than ever."

Lots of frustrated noises came from Jackie as she sat back down on the tracks, hating that there was nothing for her to throw around in her oncoming fit. This was the reason she was up here, so she couldn't destroy things in her tantrum.

"If you were to run off on your own, it only takes _one_ high ranking officer to have you punished. _One_. You're _well aware_ of your trainee disciplinary record. We're _all_ aware of your trainee disciplinary record. _Mavis_ is well aware of your trainee disciplinary record. Due to that record, all it takes is simple power manipulation to have you locked up or _worse_. Do you really want to do that to Mavis? Do you really want to put her through potentially losing you and having to deal with that pain all over again?"

Eyes glistened as her head hung in between her knees. "No! Of course not!"

"Then try to understand Mavis's position in this! You think she doesn't want to rush out there and prevent another tragedy from happening? You think she doesn't constantly think about your wellbeing and state of mind in this hell of a situation?"

She shrunk down again. "N-No… I know… It's just… I… What if by some chance, _some chance_ , it _was_ them? I know it's been thirteen years but I… I… FUCK!"

She got up and began to pace around again, walking far out before returning, and then walking out again and returning. More frustrated noises came from her as she fought back the tears of pent up frustration and sat back down, crossing her arms over her knees and resting her head atop them.

It pained Felix to see her like this. Ever since she was a kid... She was distressed, _very_ distressed, and he knew she only ever got like this when thinking about _that_.

He took a seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Lucy, I know this hurts you. I know this hits close to home and I know, _I know_ , it hits you hard. But _please_ , you're going to have to believe in me and Mavis. _Of course_ we know you can track and _of course_ we _hate_ having to tell you to stay put but there's _nothing_ we can do. You're an MP of this district and under the command of _Gloria_ _Bernhart_. The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves and have her think we're undermining her."

She didn't say or do anything as he comfortingly rubbed her shoulder. Ultimately, she nodded and raised her head. "Felix, I know you're basically my uncle, but I swear if you ever use my real name around here I'll throw you over this wall myself."

He smiled, pulling her close and gave her a light shake. "I'll keep that in mind." The two sat in a comforting silence, gazing out at the moonlit exterior until Jackie finally spoke up and asked about their plan.

Plan? Hmm, that was an interesting question. The truth of the matter was that command was still at a lost over the situation. Nothing to this scale had ever happened before. But one thing for sure was that they needed to have strict control over the gates. But even then, that presented problems with the wall fanatics and those suggesting closing the gates. But even _then_ , they couldn't just close all the gates. They could only impede commercial traffic for so long before undoubtedly facing shortages.

She then asked if the Survey Corps would help, to which Felix shook his head no. They could assist if they wished but nothing had been commanded of them. Honestly speaking, Carlo had enough on his plate as it were. It would be best if he stayed behind. The Garrison had more than enough men for the case. The Survey Corps could focus on not getting disbanded. As it were, the Garrison was currently using their numbers to search the areas where the children were reported missing and to possibly find any trail or any sign of movement. Everything was on the assumption that they were still within Wall Maria but if that were not to be the case, then they'd have an even bigger problem butting heads with the Military Police's watch over the districts.

"You want Jun to help you track, right?" Jackie's voice a mumble from how she had her chin resting on her palm.

Felix nodded. Mavis had mentioned something along those lines.

"Go for it." She flicked her wrist and explained how Jun had helped her earlier in the day. If she had to stay in the district, she would probably end up sending Jun off to assist Mavis anyways.

"And Tag?"

Jackie shook her head.

"So he's with Atlas…"

She nodded with a sigh.

Felix was about to ask about Atlas when they noticed a lantern approaching them. It was one of Felix's men. Felix had a few plain-clothes officers out on lookout throughout _specific_ locations in the district and it seemed to have paid off. Apparently, Jackie was currently being sought but it wasn't from any regular soldier.

"Bernhart," Jackie groaned as she lazily rolled forward and lied prone on the wall.

"How…"

"Who else would seek me out? She's probably going to add more salt to my wounds by telling me what I already know… this wall is freezing."

"Well then if it's her, all the more reason to get going. C'mon." Felix stood over her. When she didn't budge, he basically dragged her along by her belt loops.

"I've been dismissed for the day!" Jackie groaned as they made their way down the wall, as they parted ways, and as she stared at the dining hall wall while her head lay on the table. "I want to see Mavis," she incoherently mumbled. "But I don't think that'd be best right now with all these eyes around…" she continued mumbling.

"Jackie?"

"…She looked so mad at me… I hate when she's mad at me…" more mumbling.

"Um, Jackie?"

"…it's the only time I ever really feel like shit… Argh, I'm sorry!" she groaned, sitting up while rubbing her face, finally noticing the person standing across the table from her. "Ah- Sophie…"

"Hi," Sophie waved with a bright smile. "May I join you?"

With blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and genuine selfless nature, her radiance was blinding.

Jackie blinked and nodded, always at a loss for words.

"You've never struck me as the type to beat yourself up about something."

Jackie sighed, resting her cheek on her palm. "Someone."

"Ooh, I see. A lover perhaps?" Sophie smiled.

"What?!" Jackie squeaked with a blush. "N-No!... J-Just someone very dear to me... _not_ a lover!"

With a small laugh, Sophie put her hands up in defense to Jackie's accusing finger.

Resting her cheek back on her palm, Jackie asked Sophie what she was doing around here. It was _very_ late and as far as she knew, Sophie had morning patrols.

"Graveyard shift," Sophie sighed. She explained how she and her squad, among others currently running around HQ, were on graveyard shifts ordered by the captain. The gate was closed but that didn't stop underground activity from happening within the district.

Jackie lay her head back on the table and groaned.

"If this is how you are drunk then you should've stayed lain out outside the tavern," Kaiser reproached as he joined them at the table. He greeted Sophie and looked at the deadpanned Adame.

"I'm not drunk… and up yours Kaiser," Jackie retorted, head still on the table. "I thought you were done for the day."

"Can't sleep." Was all he said as he crossed his arms.

Jackie nodded in understanding. She didn't think she'd be getting any sleep either. "Oh hey, did you tell anywhere where I headed off too?"

Kaiser shook his head. He hadn't talked to anyone since then.

Tch, how annoying. Thank Felix for knowing better and planning ahead. Bernhart had ears everywhere it seemed. Well whatever, she was here now. But it's not like she 'knew' she was being sought, which is why she wandered into the dining hall instead of going straight to her captain…

The trio chatted, seemingly avoiding a _certain_ topic, when suddenly the door burst open as three mighty arrogant looking soldiers came in talking boisterously amongst themselves.

"Too damn loud," Jackie muttered, raising her head off the table and glancing over her shoulder at the annoyance in the room.

One of the men took notice. "Hey look it's Adame. Something wrong? Did we wake you from your nap?" he asked in a mock tone.

"You're too damn loud." Jackie turned in her seat.

"Oh, are we? Well we've got to blow off steam one way or another, _especially_ after the work we've just done. But you wouldn't know anything about work, now would you? Makes me wonder how you even got here in the first place."

"Top ten," Jackie replied. "Just like everyone here, oh wait." She smirked. "You're special, Sanders. You don't have the slightest qualifications to even be an MP. You just sat on your ass and sucked daddy's dick all day long until he finally pulled some strings for you."

"Adame, nooooo," Kaiser whispered as Sophie took note of the sudden change in atmosphere in the room.

"Or did you take it up your ass? No wonder you don't do anything. Your ass is always so sore."

"You little…" Sanders fumed, clenching his fists as the trio now approached the grinning Adame. "Watch your filthy mouth."

"Sigh. I can already hear it, your lame-ass rebuttal about how I'm probably jealous of your status in society or some crap like that. I hear it all. That's all you ever have to you besides ass kissing and lack of apparent skills. The dumps I take have more skill than you."

Jackie was pulled up from the collar of her jacket. She worked these three men up instantly, just like that. It was beyond amusing. Their ego were so fragile she couldn't have been more satisfied with herself.

"Hey." Kaiser also stood in warning.

"Don't you be getting involved Rygiel," they threatened.

"It's alright Kaiser," she waived assuringly at him, as she nearly dangled from being held up by her jacket collar. "It'll just be a massacre of these three if you get involved."

They turned back to Jackie. " _You_. Don't think I'm not above as to teach your imprudent ass a lesson in manners and respect to those above you."

She snorted, "Like you could ever top. Oh! I just remembered a skill you _do_ have! Sucking di-"

Sanders swung. Or at least he went for it. But he was so sloppy and predictable it took little to no effort for Jackie to kick his leading foot out from under him, knee his falling face, then slam it onto the nearby table.

"Put your hands on me again and I swear I'll kill you." Stepping back, it was a standoff between her and the other two while Sanders slid off the table and laid on the floor, holding his bloody nose.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" a senior officer burst through the door, eyes scanning the room until they did a double take on Jackie. "ADAME! HERE! NOW!"

 _Well shit._


End file.
